67th Hunger Games
by peetafinnick4
Summary: 67th hunger games told from Aurelia, the female tribute from district 1's point of view. first fanfic. Please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Reaping.

My Name is Aurelia Ralein. I am 16 years old. My home is district 1.

Today is the Reaping. Many people have been waiting for this since they were 5. That's when your eligible to start training for The Hunger Games, a televised fight to the death. I started training when I was 4, because I was so good with a Bow and Arrow. Also Throwing Knives and tree climbing. Now I'm in the 17 year old age group. This is fine I get to be with my best friend Adrian who is handy with a sword. I get up, make my bed. After that I go ahead and take a shower. After about twenty minutes I realize that I have to get out so I can have some training time. I walk out of the bathroom but on my sports bra, and my training uniform. My uniform has my last name and my level on the back. I walk slowly in the hallway trying not wake my 13 year old sister Sapphire and my 14 year old brother Bryce. But I can see that they're both awake because I can smell breakfast. When I reach downstairs I see my mom reading on the couch watching Capitol News, and my brother eating breakfast in his training uniform. Huh guess I'm not the only one who wants to get pumped today. I love Bryce so much. I reach over and give him a hug. He smiles awkwardly. "No matter what happens today Bryce, I still love you." He looks like he is about to puke when he says "okay. I'm going to go train before 10". He says. "I'll bet you in a sec Bryce". I scream. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" my mom yells she slams her bottle to the ground and curses. I can't stand to leave Sapphire here, but I have to. I ignore my mother's words, grab my water bottle and head outside. It's a pretty good day for a reaping day. Nice cool breeze. When I reach the training center, which is a good 5 minute walk. I head to the elevator and punch the number 7. When the doors open I see Bryce throw a spear into the dummy's heart from 15 yards. "Wow you're really good" I say. He must have not known I was here because he turned around and knocked over a set of old torn killed dummies. "Thanks if I'm going to the Arena this year I want to know how to kill and dominate the training score." He says "yeah that would come in handy.' I say. He shrugs and continues on killing dummies. I head over to the archery station. I grab a silver bow and one silver arrow. I pull and release….Bulls eye! I never miss. All the sudden I hear clapping behind me. I quickly turn around to find Adrian. I look for Bryce but he must have gone to another level. "That was amazing' he says. 'Well I am a pro". I say walking over to the knife station. I pick up a knife with a big cruel curved point and hit a button that makes the dummies move. A singe light comes on over a dummy and I throw my knife. Right in the dead center. "Gosh I wouldn't mess with you in the Arena" Adrian says. I giggle and say "Yeah I'm pretty lethal". I joke. Surprisingly Adrian comes over and gives me a huge bear hug. He breaks free and says "good luck today Aurelia". All I can think of to say back is "You to". We train together till about 12 o' clock. When I get home the floor is dripping with blood. Probably my mom's I think. But when I see blood going up the stairs I panic. I race up the stairs and head up to Sapphire's room. She is sitting in an old rocking chair. When she looks up her face is all bleeding and swollen. Anger rushes through me as I climb down the stairs. "You Bitch!" I scream at my mom. "What did you do to her!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Sapphire wrapped in Bryce's arms crying on the stairs. "I gave her a dose of her own medicine"! She says. "BY BEATING HER!" I lost control and slapped her hard across the face. Big Mistake. I quickly backed up as she threw a knife across the room. I screamed it hit me scraped my skin. A pool of blood starts to form as Sapphire is screaming but Bryce is calming her down. I quickly run upstairs and grab Bryce and Sapphire. "Listen to me!" I say "Go in your rooms and get your Reaping clothes". They obey, about two seconds later they return with them. I quickly but Bryce and Sapphire in my room and lock the door. "Put your clothes on now." I tell them. They obey. I put on my dress on as well. And open the window and tell them to go out and go to Adrian's. They do so and so do I. when we reach his house. I bang on the door and he answers. I tell him what happens and he quickly patches me up. Once that's done we head to the square. This is the year of the 67th Hunger Games. Hopefully I don't get picked. Now I am stuck between to snobby 16 year olds. When the capitol escort comes up with her purple hair and green dress I nearly fall asleep. But finally it is time for the name drawing. "As Usual" our escort says. "Ladies First!" she crosses over to a glass bowl and pulls out a simple white folded piece of paper. " Aurelia Ralein!"

No.

This has to be a mistake! My name was only in there 4 or 5 times!

I slowly walk up the stage. In the distance I can see Sapphire fixing to just cry. "Now for the boys" she says. In my head I'm thinking please don't be Adrian please please please please! "Quentin Blake!"

Ohhhhh he is not so bad. We only ever talked once and I learned he has a crush on me and I have a crush on him. I see him as he walks up to the stage. "Well go on you two shake hands". Our escort says. When we shake hands I stare up in his big blue eyes of his as he gives me a smirk.

I smile at him.

I'm standing In the Justice Building when my first visitor comes in- Bryce and Sapphire. You could tell she has been crying. My mom is not in here but I can hear her arguing with a peacekeeper say that I'm going to die anyway. Sapphire says "Please just come home"! "I will" I say" I promise." She gives me a hug. Bryce looks up and says "Will you take this as your token?" he holds up a diamond ring then slides it on my ring finger. "Of Course." I say "It's your promise to use that you're going to win" he says. I nod. We just hug until the Peacekeeper says it's time for them to go. I scream I love you when the walk out the door. My next Visitor is Adrian. "Look at me" he says I obey "I will take care of them take them away from her". I nod tears start to stream down my face. "Listen you're going to win this" he says "You're a killing machine, you got this". All I can do is nod he gives me another one of his bear hugs and leaves. I will truly miss him. After all the goodbyes we go to board the train to take me and Quentin to the Capitol.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we reach the train station, there is already a lot of camera crews taking pictures. I hate it. I sigh in relief when we enter the train. The inside of the train is the one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. Me and Quentin sit on a baby blue couch while we wait for our mentors. I sneak a glance at Quentin while we are sitting in silence. He looks so hot. With his white button down shirt and brown flippy hair. "What?" he asked "Nothing it's just…..you look really cute." I say blushing. "Oh really"…he says flirtausly "Well you look hot." Placing his hand on my thigh, working his hand up my dress. He leans in, our lips barley touching when our mentors Cashmere and Gloss walk in. We quickly break apart. "Well so Aurelia, you're like 16, right?" "Yeah." I reply "And Quentin, your 18?" "17." He corrects. Cashmere nods. "So what can yall do?" Gloss asks. I quickly answer "I can throw knives, shoot arrows, and climb trees." "Really" Gloss says unsure. "She's really good." Quentin says. I smile. "She's 16 and in level 7, when usually 16 year olds are in level 6." "Oh. Okay then." Cashmere says. "Let's show them their rooms". We get up and get escorted to our rooms. When I enter mine, I decide to take a shower. When I get in the Shower there was a hundred buttons. I press a random one and an oil shoots threw my body. I quickly step out. I opened dresser drore and put on a tank top and sweatpants. When I dress it's time for dinner. At the table I can see Quentin eyeing my chest. I smile at him. After dinner when I'm back in my room, someone knocks on the door. "Come In." I say. I see Quentin enter. "Hey Beautiful." He says seductively as he closes the door and locks it. "I want to finish what we started earlier." He says. He grabs me and pins me to the wall, tucking a strand of my brown hair behind my ear. He leans in and kisses me. Hard. I kiss him back, putting my tongue in his mouth. He was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. Suddenly he picks me up and throws me on my bed. He rips my tank top off, reviling my bra. "Oh god" he says "You're so hot." "Why thank you" I say taking of his shirt I sit there for a sec, looking at his abs. then he starts kissing my neck and to my bra. He sits me up and unhooks my bra. Pretty soon we were both naked. I had the best night of my life.

When I wake up, I'm wrapped in his arms. "Hey" I say. "You should probably get back before they wake up" "true." He says. He gets up and gets dressed. "Bye, I uh I love you." He says "I love you to." I say and kiss him on the cheek. "Bye." About 30 minutes later, we arrive at the Capitol. Then put in the hands of our stylists. Then we are preparing the Chariots for the Tribute Parade. My outfit is a fuchsia strapless gown with some feathers and diamonds. Quentin is wearing a fuchsia suit and looks hot. The music starts playing and we roll away. I can't help but notice the tributes from 2. It's no doubt they are a couple. A Flaming red haired girl with Flaming red eyes and her boyfriend an olive skin black haired boy. They look really lethal. "They don't look like good company." Says Quentin. I nod.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the parade ended, we walked to the Elevator and I pressed the number 1. Just as the doors were closing, the tributes from 2 walked in and the girl pressed two. She looked at me. It was frightening, looking into those red eyes of hers. We stood in silence until we reached our floor. I run to my room and rip my dress off, and replace it with a white tank top and plaid shorts. I try to go sleep, but I can't. I go into the hall and quietly go to this area with chairs and a big window, overlooking the entire Capitol. I take a seat. I hear footsteps behind me; I already know who it is. Quentin takes a seat next to me. "Hey" he says. "Couldn't sleep?" I ask. He nods and says "I don't know why, I have been waiting for this my whole life." "I don't want it to come down to the two of us, Quentin" "Aurelia, listen if it does, I want you to kill me…." tears start to fall. "Okay." I say weakly. He leans in and kisses me. After a few minutes of kissing, we break apart, foreheads touching. "I love you so much." Quentin says. "I love you more" I say. He looks up at me and says "We have training tomorrow, come on let's get some rest". Pulling me to his room. It felt good to sleep in his room that night. The warmth of his body resting against mine.

…..

When we enter the training room we are the third to enter. The tributes from 2 and 3 are already there. Once again the tributes from 3 are totally a couple. The girl has blonde hair and emerald eyes. And the boy has brown hair and eyes. They are so cute! Laughing at each other, arms around one another. Soon everyone is here and we start training. I head to the archery station. I shoot all four arrows given to me at the dead center. Now I head over to the knife station. The whole setup is identical to the one back home. I press the button that makes the dummies move. All three knives in the hearts of the dummies. I turn around to get more knives, when I see the girl from 2 inches away, giving me a death glare. "What are you looking at, Bitch?" I scream at her. Everyone is staring. "I'm not sure what I am looking at, slut". That's it I walk up to her and punch her right in the jaw. Blood starts gushing out of her mouth. "You Asshloe!" her boyfriend says. "Evangeline, are you okay!" Evangeline, so that's her name. "Riley, I'm fine!" she says. So Riley and Evangeline.

"You're going to be the first one I get in the Arena!" Riley says.

"okay." I say.

The next training days go by fast. I even got to meet Finnick Odair. He won the games 2 years ago when he was 14. Now he's 16 and sweet as can be.

I am sitting on a couch with Quentin, Cashmere, Gloss, the stylists, and our escort. We our waiting for our training scores. I am nervous. What if I get a 5 or something? I climbed a tree to the top in 18.2 seconds though. Everyone quiets down when Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen of a TV. He goes on about something. Then finally he gets to the scores. "From District 1…Quentin…with a score of….12. OH my god a 12! "Now from District 1…..Aurelia…with a score of….12. I got a 12! Me and Quentin are the first pair from the same district to get a 12 in Hunger Games History! Now time for District 2 "From District 2…Riley…with a score of….11. ha ha. "Now from District 2 Evangeline…with a score of….11. I started busting out laughing everyone was staring at me. The district 3 girl named Cassie got a 10 when her boyfriend named Compton got an 11. The boy from district 12 is scary. His muscles are huge and he received a 10.

…

Today is the day of the interviews.

My dress is like the one I wore for the parade a long fuchsia strapless gown. Quentin had a normal black suit. I was nervous because I was the first one.

…

"From District 1…Aurelia! Caesar flickerman says.

I walk out in confidence I smile and wave. "So Aurelia I heard that you got in a fight with the girl from 2 correct? "Yes." I answer. "She called me a slut."

…

I couldn't sleep again tomorrow is the games. Why am I so nervous? I hear a knock on my door. I look up to find Finnick standing in the door way. What's he doing here? I think. "Hey" he says "Can't sleep?" "No" I answer. "I'm Worried about tomorrow."

"Listen" he said sitting beside me "you don't need to be worried about anything. I believe you can win this" "really?' I ask "really."

"Now go to sleep." He says tucking me in and giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I believe in you". He said while he shut the door. I drift fast asleep.

…

I am in an evavator with Cashmere getting last advice before going in the hovercraft. "Just kill people" that's all she has to say.

The doors open and I head out to the hovercraft to take me to the arena.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I get in the hovercraft, I have to sit next to Riley. A women comes and puts my tracker in. it hurt so bad. In a matter of minutes I am off the hovercraft and under the arena in the launch room. I thought Cashmere was going to be there, but it was Finnick. Weird, I thought. He gives me a pep talk while he puts on my jacket and zips it up. I like the color-light green. This all blurs by when suddenly the gong rings. I can't think straight. I need to find Quentin. I run to the Cornucopia and grab a bow and arrow. I put the stealth around me and I shoot my first victim-the girl from 7. I cock my head and see a vest of knives. I quickly grab it and put it on. I keep running around trying to find Quentin, also killing tributes on the job. I see Riley running up to me, spear in hand. I quickly throw a knife. It scraeps him across the cheek, I smile. I have given up looking for Quentin, so I head off walking in the woods. I find a perfect tree to stay for the night. I open my pack I stole from a dead tribute. Inside contains: water, crackers, knives, rope, and a blanket.

A couple of hours have passed and I won't be joining the careers. Just then the anthem plays and shows the dead tributes. Both from 7 ,6, 11, and 5. The girl from 12. The boy from 4. The boy from 8 and 10. 12 people died today. I am happy to know that Quentin is alive. But where is he?

How long have I been asleep? Probably 3 hours. I woke up to the sound of someone climbing my tree. I held my knife, positend to throw it, when the person hugs me. It's Quentin. Good, I'm glad he's safe. "Are you alright?" he asks touching the scrape on my head the boy from 5 gave me. "Yeah. I'm good". I say "great. Listen the tributes from 2, 3, and 4 made an alliance..so be careful!" he says "okay" I answer. I eat some of my crackers. Quentin got beef strips, so we ate some of those. Pretty soon we are both full, so we decied to go to sleep.

I wake up to my face burning. I scream. It hurt's so bad. My scream wakes Quentin. He screams because the on my forehead has turned a deep purple and brown. Basatard, I think he probably but some kind of stuff on the end of his sword. "It looks like it's infected" Quentin says " yeah it hurts like shit." I try to touch it, but I scream. I suddenly start throwing up. Probably because of my lack of water. "I'm going to go look for water." Quentin says. "I'm coming with you." "okay well just try not to throw up everywhere..okay?" "okay" I reach up and give him a kiss. I don't care if Panem is watching, this is our moment. Once we out of the tree, we head for water. When we are walking I notice a clearing with blueberries. "Hey Quentin, you find the water while I pick these berries." "Okay." He says and kisses my on the forehead (oppistite side of where my scrape is). He walks off. I turn around and start picking berries. I can't help but to taste some. I love the taste of cool, sweet, berries going against my tounge. I notice next to the blueberry bush, there are some blackberries. I pick some of them. Next thing I know, a great big force pushed me down and is on top of me. It's Compton- the boy from 3. "Well, well, well" he says while placing a knife to my neck. "Look what we have here, District 1….The one everyone was charmed about after you and your boyfriend got a 12". "How did you get that 12? Huh?" I don't say a word, I know I am fixing to die. I just hope Sapphire, Bryce, and Adrain aren't watching. "You just won't talk to me huh?" "well I can handle that." He takes the knife he was holding to my neck off. He takes my arm and rolls my sleeves up. He takes the knife and starts carving something into my arm. I'm screaming bloody murduer. I hurts more than the scrape on my forehead. Once he is done tourting me, he places the knife back to my neck and says "Your not Panem's sweetest girl anymore." But just when he was fixing to slice me open, someone says "Get off of her." I know it's Quentin. "No way." Says Compton. He is suddenly pulled of me by the neck and slammed against a tree. Quentin take his neck and smashes it against the tree. Compton falls to the ground dead. I hear the cannon go off. Quentin helps me up and asks if I'm okay. I say no, because I have a throbbing piece of shit on my forehead and a carved 12 in my arm. We walk back to the tree in silence. once we are in the tree I look at my arm. It's turned a deep purple and brown. He put something on his knife too. All the sudden it starts burning like hell, worse than my head. I finally fall asleep. Something wakes me. It's the sound of beeping. I sit up, knife in hand. But I realize it's a sponsor gift! I quickly open it. There is a note that says:

Aurelia,

I took me forever to get this for you. But now I see it's the perfect time for you to receive it. Your doing great keep it up. I told you there was nothing to worry about.

Finnick

So they famous Finnick Odair sent me a sponsor gift. I put the note aside and look inside the box. It's medicine, I know it is. It's clear and slimy. I quickly apply it to my head and arm. It feels so good. Like when your in the hot sun all day then you take a cold shower.

"The next morning I woke up chilly. Quentin was on the ground leaving the tree. "Were are you going?" I ask. He turns around and says "I'm going to go hunt the others. You're staying here." "okay." Is all I have to say. "if I'm not back tomorrow for dinner, come looking for me." He says. I nod.

The rest of the day was super boring. All I did was practice my knife throwing skill.

The next day was even more boring. I shot a rabbit with my arrows though. I started a fire to cook the rabbit. Even went to the lake to fish. (Finnick taught me) I can just her Quentin's words in my head "If I'm not back tomorrow for dinner, come looking for me." That's it. It's past dinner now and he's not back. I stand up take out the fire, grab my bow, arrows, and knives. And go looking for Quentin.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I have been looking for Quentin for about thirty minutes now and I'm fixing to give up. I see the careers sitting around the fire eating something. I notice the girl from 4 is gone. I eavesdrop on their conversation. "He killed Compton, so I'm going to kill Aurelia." Cassie says. I flinched. "Where's Emerald?" she asks. That's the girl from 4. "I heard she got the boy from 1 stuck in her snares." Evangeline says. Okay so Quentin is somewhere around here stuck in snares. I quickly run away. I need to find him

…

About 10 minutes later, I found him hanging upside down tangled in snares. He is unconscious. I look around to find Emerald, asleep with a trident in her hand. "Quentin!' I say shaking him awake. "Hey´he says. "Okay, I'm going to get you out" I say untying the snares. "Sounds good" he says he clunks to the ground. He quickly stands up and kisses me. "I've missed you so much" I say. He smiles. I turn around, finding Emerald throwing her trident right at me. I close my eyes ready for death when Quentin jumps in front of me. I look down at him, trident in stomach. I look up at Emerald who is smiling. "You Bitch!" I scream and pull out a knife. I throw it. It lands perfectly in the middle of her stomach. She grunts, and then blood starts pouring out of her mouth. I smile. Her canon goes off. I look over at Quentin. He has blood all over his face and hands. I kneel beside him. "You saved me." I say. He smiles and starts crying. "I love you so much." I start to cry. My tears drip on his face. "Quentin, I…I…love you too." He smiles one last time before his canon goes off. I start screaming and crying. Something snaps inside of me and I go bazar. I yank the knife out of Emerald's body and start running. I run for about 30 minutes until I see something. The tributes from 9 are standing in a line. I pull an arrow out of my stealth and hook it in the right place of my bow. I pull and aim for the girl's stomach. When I release, the strangest thing happens. The arrow goes through the girl's stomach and comes out her back, and into the boy's stomach. _I can't believe that just happened!_ I think. I start bursting out laughing when both of their canons go off. I walk away. I start running again. Pretty soon I'm worn out and to tired to climb a tree. So I set up camp I some bushes. Make a fire and cook the rabbit that me and Quentin were supposed to eat. I pull the blanket from my pack and drift to sleep

I had a dream. A dream about Quentin. It was the most amazinest dream I have ever had. It was about me and Quentin going home and getting married. It was amazing.

Something wakes me. Its early dawn. There is a sound of crunching leaves. I quickly put my blanket in my pack and start running, but I'm to late. Cassie jumps on top of me. I flip her to the ground punching her over and over again. She pushes me away and starts kicking me in face. Before she can kick me again, I grab her foot and flip her over so that I'm on top. I can feel the blood forming in my mouth. I put my hands in her mouth and break her jaw. She's unconscious. I walk away. But I turn around and shoot her just in case she wasn't dead. The canon goes off and I get one last look at her. Her beautiful dirty blonde hair is now stained an awful color red. I work up all the blood in my mouth and spit it on her used-to-be pretty face. I walk away.

…

I just keep on running. That's the only thing I am thinking right now. To get away. The mountains in the valley turned out to be volcanoes and one of them erupted. There are lava feet away from me and I'm burning hot. The only thing I know what to do is run and maybe find a tree. I finally find tree. It's probably 115 feet tall. Higher than I have ever climbed. But this is a matter of life or death, so I'm going to have to try. I quickly climb up the tree. I'm climbing so fast branches scrape my face. I finally reach the top. By that time the lava has mostly gone away. I rest my head on a branch and think about home. I remember when Sapphire was born, Bryce hated her. But by the time she was 3 and he was 4, those two were like 2 peas in a pod. They did everything together. Even trained together. Sapphire is an expert in naming plants and hand to hand combat. I remember when she was 12 she beat up a 16 year old. But anyway, Bryce and Sapphire loved each other. I can still see when some boys were trying to get it going with her, and Bryce came to the rescue. I wouldn't blame those boys. Sapphire was gorgeous. With her wavy light brown hair and deep violet eyes. We have no idea where she got her eyes. She honestly looks like a 15 year old. Bryce with his deep brown flippy hair and his green eyes. He has a girlfriend her name is Angelica.

My mom the annoying drunk. She wasn't always like that. Ever since my dad left-well went "missing"- she always spent her days on the couch drinking a beer watching TV or reading. I smile as I think about my family. I wonder if they're watching me now, if the cameras are on me. I wonder if Adrian kept his promise. That he would take Bryce and Sapphire away from my mother. She abused them every day. Same with me. Well she did until I turned 14. When I was training 24/7.

The anthem comes on and shows the people who died today. First I see Cassie's face, then the Girl from 10. She probably died in the volcano eruption.

I finally drift to sleep.

I wake up wanting to climb one of the mountains. I don't know why, but the idea just came to me. I mean, I have nothing else to do. I climb down the tree and head off toward the valley.

When I climb up the mountain, I take a look at the view. It almost looks like my home. But without the houses, training buildings, and luxury factories. I just sit and enjoy the view for a while. I decide to get up and leave. I turn around to find Evangeline standing in front of me holding a knife.

END OF CHAPTER 5.


End file.
